It is generally known to attach a measuring device to a chainsaw in order to facilitate cutting successively equal lengths of wood as when chopping up a felled tree. Examples of such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,765,007; 2,807,292; 3,276,490; and 3,364,580. Some of these structures include zig-zag type folding measuring sticks which can be expanded outwardly from the chainsaw. The problem with these devices, however, is that unless the cut to be made is a precise integral number of feet or units corresponding to the lengths of each coupled link of the measuring device, the extending end of the device will over-extend beyond the cut to be used as a reference point in performing the next cut. Thus, the user must examine any inch marks or other measurement marks on the measure itself.
In order to resolve the foregoing problem, it has been proposed to provide a tape-like measure which can be pulled out to any desired distance and locked in such position. However, in order that the tape can be coiled up neatly when not in use it has to be relatively thin and for an extended length of tape, the same is not always self-supporting.
Still other solutions have involved simply attaching a fixed length member to the chainsaw which will define a fixed given length for successive cuts to be made. This arrangement would be satisfactory if all wood was to be cut to a given uniform length. However, it may be desirable to provide a number of cuts which, while identical to each other, are different from some other total number of cuts.
In an attempt to provide a collapsible and extendable member, in addition to zig-zag measuring devices, it has ben proposed to utilize telescoping tapered tubes corresponding to fishing rod like constructions. These tubes will work satisfactorily in that they can be extended to a given distance and then easily retracted and in the extended position, they will hold up under their own weight. The problem, however, is that intermediate fixed distances cannot be set by such devices wherein the tapered telescoping tubes simply will not be locked together in a desired intermediate extended position but only locked frictionally when fully extended.